Erase una vez en China
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Por que Shampoo odia tanto a Moose? Tal vez un regreso a la infancia lo solucione.
1. Recuerdos, todo empezo desde la antigua ...

Si ustedes están a favor de la relación Shampoo/Ranma olvídenlo

Si ustedes están a favor de la relación Shampoo/Ranma olvídenlo! Puesto que Ranma . . .léanlo por ustedes mismo. Siempre he querido hacer un fic sobre Shampoo y Moose, lo que me motivo fue un fic que también relata sobre la infancia de estos dos personajes, pero no me acuerdo del nombre (-_- tanto examen ya no me deja pensar) en fin espero lo disfruten, dudas comentarios, criticas, insultos, criticas constructivas a [misashi29@hotmail.com][1]

Ja ne Misa-chan

Erase una vez en china . . .

Capitulo 1

"Moose tonto!" Decía una inconsolable jovencita de cabellos morados, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El sujeto en mención había evitado que esta hermosa joven se quitara la vida.

*****************F L A S H B A C K*******************

Hace dos semanas existió la boda de dos seres que se amaban profundamente . . . aunque siempre lo negaban la verdad relució y por fin se unieron en matrimonio. Hubo muchísimos problemas, muchas peleas (nota de latraductora: típico!) Y casi era un desastre total. Pero esta vez no lo fue todo pudo realizarse de acuerdo de los planes de la familia Tendo y Saotome. 

La joven no salía de su cuarto, no comía, no dormía. Simplemente se quedaba en su cuarto llorando lo malo que era su fortuna, que su amado airen (esposo o prometido) se casara con la chica del mazo y no con ella.

Lo había decidido, si no tenia al joven de la trenza de ojos azul grisáceos, no tenia sentido el vivir. Agarro un pequeño cuchillo que servia para clavarlo a los enemigos, Un arma. La puso en su cuello trazándola delicadamente. . . sobre su cuello. Tenia mucho miedo y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, solo seria una tajada nada mas un golpe rápido y no tendría que sufrir más. Justo cuando era el momento del golpe, dos manos largas, fuertes y delgadas la sujetaron y le quitaron el cuchillo.

La joven estaba apunto de mandarlo a volar, tenia tanta ira contra él . . . siempre estaba ahí . . . siempre estaba de mas . . . donde no lo llamaban. Pero al ver lo azul que eran sus ojos y ver que tan profundos estaban, la inmovilizaron por primera vez esa mirada le daba miedo . . . era tan imponente . . . tan. . .ella había visto esa mirada antes, pero cuando? Donde?

No pudo hacer nada ni tocarlo de la mirada tan imponente que le puso. El se acerco y saco todo tipo de armas. Y la encerró en su cuarto para que no se hiciese mas daño.

************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************

"Moose siempre tener que estorbar, Moose siempre molestar a Shampoo" dijo con mas lagrimas. En eso en el marco de la puerta apareció una anciana de cabello largo y gris. De 60 cm sujeta a un bastón.

"Mi querida bisnieta, no debes de hacer ese tipo de estupideces por un hombre" dijo fríamente.

"Bisabuela no saber que es amor" dijo la pobre Shampoo aun mirando a un lado recostada en la cama.

"Mas bien . . . Shampoo tu no sabes que es el amor" dijo la anciana acercándose más.

"Shampoo saber! Shampoo ama a airen!" Dijo con furia levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

"No querida bisnieta, tu lo "amabas" por el honor de las amazonas, no por verdadero amor" dijo la anciana sabiamente, esto hizo que Shampoo callara un rato y se puso a reflexionar. Era verdad si Ranma no la hubiera vencido, ella no se hubiera enamorado de él . . . ella se enamoró de él por el simple hecho de que TENIA que casarse con él.

"Tu que saber de amor!" Dijo secamente cruzándose de brazos.

"No me lo preguntes a mí, pregúntaselo al ciego que te ha seguido toda su miserable vida, el que te ha cuidado desde que supo de tu existencia" dijo amargamente. Shampoo miró a Cologne extrañada sin saber, hasta que Cologne abrió mas la puerta y vio al fondo una pequeña jaulita conteniendo a un pato blanco con lentes y dormido profundamente. Shampoo miro despectivamente la jaula y lo que contenía. Y miro hacia otra parte despectivamente.

"Pato tonto no saber que es amor" dijo mas enojada que nada.

"Recuerda niña . . . recuerda. . ." dijo la anciana con un tono muy amargo.

*Bisabuela, que dices? Por que lo defiendes si tu también lo detestas!* dijo Shampoo en tono arrogante (Notas de la autora: en mandarín, se me olvido decirles lo que este en ** es lo que hablan los personajes en mandarín o chino, Shampoo habla muy mal japonés pero en chino es obvio que hable mejor no?)

*Cuando recuerdes te enseñare algo, solo si recuerdas . . . lo detesto . . . lo sé . . . pero créeme que si recuerdas y con lo que te enseñare te dará una gran lección* dijo la bisabuela saltando con su bastón hacia la cocina.

*Recordar que bisabuela?* dijo curiosa, Cologne se detuvo y de unos tres saltos se encontraba delante de la hermosa amazona.

* querida niña todo . . . esta aquí* señala su cabeza y continua *porque érase una vez en china . . .* y poco a poco Shampoo cayo en un profundo sueño.

*Maldito Moose . . . los dioses algún día te castigaran por lo que has hecho . . .* dijo Cologne mirando a la jaula con el pato dormido.

(A continuación empezamos con el sueño de Shampoo que en realidad solo son recuerdos, Shampoo no esta dentro de la trama del sueño solo esta de espectadora)

_Erase una vez en la antigua china . . . Un niño de ojos azules practicaba sus movimientos con diferentes instrumentos de la casa, cucharas, tenedores, platos hasta sillas y cojines._

*1 . . .2 . . .3* dijo el chico de escasos 5 años balanceando y atacando con los objetos ya mencionados.

*1 . . .2 . . .3* volvió a repetir, este pequeño tenia 5 años, pelo negro azabache, y como había mencionado los ojos mas azules que se podían encontrar. Él practicaba todas las mañanas a las 4.30 a.m. y se iba a desayunar a las 11:00 a.m. 

Por mas que intentaba siempre se le caía algo. Y siempre se decía así mismo.

*La practica hace al maestro* suspiraba y lo volvía a hacer.

*MOOOOOOOSEEEEEEE!!!!* Gritaba histéricamente una señora dentro de la casa.

*Moose? Que hace Moose en mi sueño, es realmente la vida de Moose? Por que la bisabuela me puso en este sueño? Que es lo que quiere probarme?!* dijo enojada viendo como el pequeño corría hacia el lugar de donde lo llamaban. De ahí salió una hermosa mujer de pelo café y atrás de sus anteojos de fondo de botella se ocultaban unos hermosos ojos azules tales como los del niño.

*Moose! Que estas haciendo con las cosas de la casa! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no utilices mis cosas para tus practicas!* dijo enfadada pero a la vez enternecida por la cara de su hijo al mirarla con toda la culpa.

*Perdón mama, practicare en el río para que así un día entre al torneo, gane y podamos vivir mejor y tener algo de comer!* dijo entusiasmado.

*Que desilusión se va a llevar que todo su entrenamiento no funcionara, por que yo le ganare! Siempre fue tan tonto, fue un inútil en las artes marciales, bueno . . . lo sigue siendo pero . . . bueno que siga con ilusiones!* dijo Shampoo en tono más arrogante y chocante que nunca.

Shampoo siguió al pequeño hacia el río. Este empezó a entrenar y fallaba muchas veces . . .

*Moose nunca cambia* dijo atacándose de risa, el pequeño dejo de entrenar y frunció el ceño.

*Quién esta ahí prepárese para pelear!* dijo en posición de batalla. Shampoo se sorprendió pensó que nadie la vería. Shampoo salió detrás de un árbol . . . sonriendo maliciosamente

_Esto será pan comido, será como darle con un dedo y acabare con el pensó__. Se puso en posición de batalla también._

*he dicho quien esta ahí* dijo eufórico.

*ah se me olvidaba que estabas ciego* dijo Shampoo retándolo, pero el pequeño parecía no escuchar.

De repente una pequeña salió de ahí saltando como conejo, estaba atada con vendas y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

*Hey! Estúpida niña fíjate por donde caminas!* dijo rabiosa sacudiéndose el polvo en eso vio un tigre persiguiendo a la chica, y Moose solo la veía correr por todos lados estupefacto. En eso el pequeño practicó e nuevo su técnica y logro mandar al tigrea volar. La chica quedo como oruga tumbada en el suelo con los ojos @_@. Shampoo era ahora la estupefacta, por la habilidad de Moose al mandar a volar el tigre y por que. . . . Estaba empezando a recordar.

*Estas bien?* Moose le tendió la mano dándole una tierna sonrisa.

*Yo siempre estoy bien* dijo la chica no aceptando la propuesta de Moose.

*que bueno* le respondió amablemente. Dijo limpiándose un poco de polvo, después de su carita y su sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y su fleco oculto sus ojos y la sonrisa se desvaneció. La joven fue conmovida por la amabilidad de este chico y le dijo dulcemente.

*Te gustaría practicar conmigo* dijo muy nerviosa, en eso el chico levanto su cara y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

*Será un honor* dijo Moose haciendo una reverencia.

*Como te llamas* pregunto la chica quitándose unas cuantas vendas de suscortos brazos.

Moose y tu?

*Shampoo* dijo amablemente y sonriéndole el chico la miro y le sonrío firmemente. Sus ojos azules mirándola profundamente . . . 

*de ahí provenía . . . esa mirada. . . desde que era un niño . . . siempre la tuvo . . . pero nunca me hizo efecto* dijo orgullosa. Pero para su sorpresa la pequeña Shampoo se sonrojo al ver al niño mirándola de esa manera. Shampoo se sobresalto de manera que ella se sonrojara por el estúpido de Moose . . . no puede ser. . .

*Bien empecemos . . . Hyyyaaaaaa!!* grito la pequeña Shampoo. Patadas, puñetazos y el pequeño Moose los esquivaba con facilidad, pero nunca ataco a Shampoo siempre evadía los golpes.

*Moose no seas cobarde! No evadas atácame!* dijo la pequeña respirando agotadamente.

*Lo siento Shampoo pero no puedo, me enseñaron que nunca le pegaría a una niña* le respondió Moose.

*Y asi piensas entrar al torneo Moose tonto* dijo retando a Moose.

*si . . . de otro modo mama me regañara* el pequeño dijo un poco preocupado.

*en el torneo abra niñas . . . con las cuales tendrás que pelear, así que pelea conmigo* dijo desafiante poniéndose de nuevo en posición de combate. El pequeño Moose lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que la niña de cabellos morados tenia, razón y que mejor oportunidad de impresionarla con sus trucos.

*Esta bien a la carga!* dijo saltando rápidamente conectando una serie de puños que eran esquivados (no tan fácilmente) por Shampoo. Hubo un punto donde Shampoo brinco y estaba a punto de caerse.

*Shampoo!* dijo Moose alarmado tratándose de acercar, pero Shampoo pensó que era una táctica y se hizo mas atrás a un milímetro de caerse.

*Shampoo cuidado con . . .* Moose intento decir pero la amazona dio otro paso mas y se cayo gritando horrorizada.

*la barranca . . . * termino con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. 

*eso lo recuerdo muy bien . . . el estúpido de Moose se espanto . . .y me dejo ahí hasta que la bisabuela fue por mi . . . Moose grrr eres un tonto!" dijo Shampoo amargamente. Pero lo que dijo nuestra amazona no fue cierto, el pequeño Moose fue inmediatamente donde estaba el barranco. Miro a la pequeña Shampoo con horror y la cogió entre sus brazos. Subió la barranca de nuevo mientras Shampoo seguía inconsciente con cara de @_@.

*Ah fue mi culpa llegando a casa mama me dará una buena paliza* dijo preocupado tanto por Shampoo como por la paliza merecida. Moose se llevo a la pequeña Shampoo a casa, su mama fue inmediatamente a curarla mientras Moose miraba apenado por haberle causado tanto daño. En eso llego su padre, un con aliento de sake. Y tambaleándose por la puerta y recostando su frente en la puerta.

*Papa!* dijo Moose al ver preocupado a su padre, ya varias veces llegaba así pero de todas maneras iba a atenderlo.

*hola muchacho, ya has entrenado lo suficiente!* dijo en un tono burlón y casi balbuceando.

*si padre . . . toda la tarde* dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

*Y tu madre?* dijo enojado.

*En el cuarto atendiendo a una amiga mía* dijo miedoso de que pudiera hacer algo y más en ese estado.

*Una amiga tuya, pense que eras un pobre diablo que carecía de amigos* dijo secamente. Esto hirió profundamente a Moose. Y agacho su cabeza emitiendo un casi inaudible si . . .

Entro al cuarto y el pequeño Moose se quedo sentado en la silla sus pies colgando moviéndolos nerviosamente. Y su mirada hacia el piso.

"AHHHHHHHHHHCKKKKKKK!MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER ESTO A LA CASA!!* su padre salió azotando la puerta, con furia y odio en sus ojos. Su madre estaba sentada en el piso mirando hacia abajo asustada. Shampoo seguía recostada en la humilde cama durmiendo plácidamente.

*Papa . . . yo . . . fue un accidente yo . . . la traje porque al entrenar ella se callo y . . .* dijo miedoso pero . . . 

#PLAAAAAAM# el padre de Moose le había dado una cachetada y el pobre niño cayo de sentón por el impacto sobándose su mejilla, con ojos llenos de miedo y casi de lagrimas.

*Desgraciado no viste a quien trajiste??!! EH?? No, creo que no! Nada mas y nada menos a la bisnieta de Cologne la persona mas ruin, poderosa y cruel que existe!* dijo rabioso.

*pero papa ella no es así!* dijo tratando de hacerlo pensar.

*Pero cuando Cologne sepa acerca de que la tenemos aquí ella acabara con nosotros niño estúpido, Moose eres un tonto!* dijo gritándole lo mas fuerte.

*Papa . . . en cuanto se cure prometo llevarla a su casa pero . . . déjala que se cure* le rogaba tragando saliva.

*Entiende que nooooo! Ahora esa bruja vera de lo que yo voy a hacerle a esa estúpida bisnieta suya!!* dijo agarrando una espada que colgaba en la pared. Moose corrió ante su padre y le dijo.

*No papá! No! Ella no tiene la culpa! No lo hagas* le suplicaba jalándolo de sus ropas.

*Mocoso insolente déjame!* dijo el empujándolo y dejándolo afuera del cuarto.

*Querido . . . tu hijo tiene razón . . . no lo hagas . . .* dijo la madre mas atemorizada. Este le respondió con una cachetada. 

*Tu cállate!* le grito.

*Mamaaaaaa!* grito Moose mas aterrorizado pero en eso Moose se determino y encaro a su padre listo para destajar a la joven amazona . . . Corrió y se interpuso en el paso de su padre y de la durmiente Shampoo.

*Cuidadooooooo* grito la madre desesperada al ver que el padre no detenía el curso de su espada. Ella lo jalo de sus ropas haciendo que este perdiera el balance. La espada salió volando directamente a Moose golpeándolo seriamente en las sien izquierda dejándolo en el la esquina del cuarto.

*Moose nooooooo* se escucho el llanto desesperado de la madre. El padre tambaleante se paro.

*Esho le pasha por entrometershe!* dijo el padre perdiendo mas el control.

En eso se escucho el crujir del cristal de la ventana y una anciana de pelo blanco entro con su enorme bastón deteniéndola.

*Tuuuu!!! Trataste de matar a mi bisnieta, sangre de la gran dinastía de las amazonas! Ahora pagaras caro tu deshonra jo jo jo jo jo!* menciono la anciana riéndose. En eso agarro el cuello del padre de Moose entre sus pequeñas y delgadas manos. Y con un solo toque de su dedo índice le dio el toque final en un punto en particular del cuello. El padre se derrumbo de inmediato con los ojos abiertos pero sin nada en ellos sin vida. Cayo justo a lado de su hijo que todavía tenia conocimiento de lo que había pasado. El pequeño Moose extendió su pequeño brazo como si tratara de alcanzar a su padre pero su cabeza le dolía tanto que no podía moverse. Al ver a su padre inerte junto él, susurro . . .

*Papa . . . * después su vista se nubló y cayo inconsciente. 

La anciana vio despectivamente al niño a lado de su padre, y se llevo consigo a su nieta todavía durmiente (en serio la caída le hizo daño no creen? Ja ja ja) 

La madre lloraba inconsolablemente por su hijo y por su inerte esposo. Recogió a su hijo entre brazos y le acaricio sus cabellos negros mientras le ponía vendas con hierbas medicinales ya que este estaba sangrando de su cabeza.

Shampoo quedo sorprendida al ver estos sucesos . . . la manera en la que su padre lo trataba, en que su bisabuela mato al padre del que le había salvado la vida. Y como su bisabuela le había contado una historia diferente. _Será esto realidad, será que mi bisabuela lo mato?_

Pensó . . . mientras veía la triste imagen de la familia, la madre llorando, el hijo inconsciente, y el padre muerto en el suelo. Y todo por traer la pequeña amazona a la casa.

Fin del Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi y los editores de la serie como el manga. En fin otra cosa. . . lo del incidente del padre de Moose (realmente no se como es el padre de Moose y tampoco sé si se murió o no), se me ocurrió . . . para que fuera más intrigante y cautivar la atención de los lectores. En fin ya saben a donde escribir para cualquier cosa. Misashi29@hotmail.com

Misa-chan

   [1]: mailto:misashi29@hotmail.com



	2. El pacto . . . amor . . . un gran sacr...

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

El pacto . . .amor. . . un gran sacrificio?

**_ _**

La pequeña Shampoo por fin abrió sus ojos, y la anciana y entro y le explico a Shampoo lo malo que había sido Moose al dejarla en el bosque, y que su bisabuela había ido al rescate.

Shampoo estaba rabiosa de que el niño fuera un cobarde y la dejara ahí sola, la anciana se aprovecho del momento y le dijo calculadamente.

*Querida niña, yo se como puedes vengarte de la falta de respeto que cometió ese malcriado* y emitió horrísonas carcajadas.

*Bisabuela dime* dijo tirando de las ropas de su bisabuela. Ella se agacho y le susurro. . .

*Dale el beso de la muerte*

Shampoo abrió sus ojos en asombro mirando a su bisabuela con miedo, como ella podría matar a alguien? No . . .!!! La anciana pudo leer su mirada y empezó a enojarse, al ver esto Shampoo se atemorizo mas, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

*Lo haré* contesto tristemente.

La pequeña amazona caminó por la aldea, y todos la veían con terror, miedo, angustia desprecio por ser la descendiente de la terrible anciana Cologne.

Por fin uno de los aldeanos le indico la casa de Moose, y ella llegó, y vio un grupo de personas rezándole a Buda por su alma . . . el bonzo (como el celebrante de los budistas) empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras:

*Oh Grandisimo Dador de Vida, apiádate de la alma de este servidor tuyo Kuan Lin. Esposa de Mei Ling y padre del pequeño Moose. Que alcance el nirvana. . . ayudando a los necesitados. Así sea . . .* y este agacho la cabeza en forma de respeto.

A la pobre Shampoo le remordía la conciencia, matar al hijo . . . cuando la esposa había perdido a su esposo ahora tendría que perder a su hijo? Culpa miedo, todo no podía . . . pero mínimo tendría un duelo con el y . . .

De la casa salió una hermosa mujer de ojos azules con lentes de fondo de botella, en sus brazos el pequeño Moose con una venda en los ojos y unos lente iguales a los de su madre.

*Desde cuando Moose usa esos telescopios?* Shampoo miro con sorpresa.

Moose . . . tu usaste los lentes desde que te golpearon en la cabeza . . . desde que me salvaste de tu propio padre . . . 

La amazona susurró mientras veía los acontecimientos, los verdaderos acontecimientos que habían pasado por su mente.

Moose se acerco a Shampoo y le dedico una gran sonrisa. Shampoo lo miro extrañada . . . se veía tan cómico con esos lentes.

*Moose por que usas esos telescopios?* pregunto la amazona apunto de reírse.

*Huh? No son telescopios!! Este . . . yo las uso. . . por que me caí. Tu bisabuela no te contó nada?* Moose trago saliva.

*Si, me contó que me habías abandonado en el bosque, sola! Inconsciente! Tonto Moose!* dijo rabiosa la amazona.

*No! Yo . . .* dijo tratando de defenderse, pero al ver tan determinada a Shampoo, mejor decidió darle la razón, le creería mas a su bisabuela mas que a el. Bajola cabeza y una cara triste se formo en su rostro, tratando una dolida sonrisa. Le dijo.

*Perdón, tenia mucho miedo . . .* dijo agachando su cabeza. 

*Bien, pediste perdón eso es bueno . . . pero tendrás que concederme un duelo* dijo desafiante. Él asintió con la cabeza su sonrisa llena de tristeza. Llegaron a un lugar lejos de la aldea y empezaron a pelear, Shampoo empujo a Moose bruscamente contra el árbol haciendo que sus lentes se rompieran en pedazos. No le importosiguió atacándolo mientras el pobre de Moose atacó un árbol pensando que era Shampoo. Como penso que Shampoo era alguien mas . . . al sentir el ki se volteo y dio una fuerte patada que dejo a Shampoo sin aire. Ella se levanto y decidió pagarle por lo que había hecho. Pero Moose evadió fácilmente los ataques y respondió con una fuerza sorprendente.

Shampoo se estrello contra el árbol y susurro apenas con aire.

*Nada mal . . . Nada mal* y en eso se desplomo en el suelo. Moose reconoció el ki de Shampoo y fue corriendo a la dirección del sonido del impacto.

*Shampoooo!!!! Perdón!! No sabia que eras tu!!* grito ya cogiéndola en sus brazos el podía ver claramente a Shampoo.

*He . . . me venciste . . . * dijo sonriendo levemente . . . los ojos de Moose se iluminaron al ver la hermosa sonrisa que ella emitía.

*No, no importa . . . te cuidare y te llevare a casa!* dijo mas preocupado que nunca.

*Ahora tendré que ser tu esposa . . .* en eso Shampoo se soltó a llorar.

*No! No llores, no tienes que ser mi esposa, no si tu no quieres* ahora estaba mas preocupado.

*lo dice la ley Ai no Xiang Pei* dijo levemente.

*Te libero de esa ley, digamos que nunca te vencí . . . y ya* ahora él estaba nervioso.

*Gracias Moose, amigos . . . tal vez un día si lo seamos . . .* ambos se sonrojaron.

QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Yo ofrecerme en matrimonio con el tonto de Moose!! Pero . . . si me venció en . . . en . . .entonces. Soy . . . su . . . NOOOOOOOO!! Grito la amazona viendo con horror los momentos.

Shampoo vio como corrían los años y veía que en realidad, Moose y ella eran excelentes amigos. Y vio que Moose no era el inepto de siempre en realidad era alguien muy fuerte. Y había ganado todos los torneos varoniles y ya casi alcanzaría la edad necesaria para el mixto. Shampoo por su parte había ganado 2ºs lugares y terceros, y una que otra vez los primeros. Moose le daba ánimos y le enseñaba nuevas técnicas.

*Prométeme que quedaremos como finalistas, uno primero y el otro segundo* dijo Shampoo ya de 10 años. Moose asintió y estrecho su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa.

Entrenaban todas las mañanas juntos ninguno vencía, por cuestiones de la ley. La bisabuela no sabia sobre la amistad de ellos dos y un día . . .

*Donde estarán esas estúpidas hierbas medicinales* dijo la anciana gruñendo de las plantas que la estaban espinando.

En eso escucho dos personas entrenando . . . se acerco y para su asombro vio que eran Moose y Shampoo. Haciendo un par de ejercicios de calentamiento. Los ojos de la vieja se salieron casi de sus cuencas. Gruño mas y dijo fríamente.

*Bisnieeeeeeeetaaaaaaa! Me desobedeciste!!!!!!* dijo saltando la anciana al lugar donde los dos practicaban.

*Bis . . .Bis . . . bisabuela . . .* dijo Shampoo sintiendo pavor.

*Te dije que le dieras el beso de la muerte! Todo es por tu honor!* dijo mas enojada que nunca todos estos años . . . todo le había sido ocultado. Moose se empezó a enojar también.

*oye tu vieja bruja tu ni siquiera le dijiste la verdad! Tu mataste a mi padre! Yo fui quien la recogió del bosque y tu fuiste para darle el golpe final a mi padre!!* grito Moose de lo más enojado.

Shampoo abrió sus ojos con horror, era cierto? No? No sabia, solo volteo a su bisabuela que estaba sacando humo por los oídos.

*Bisabuela . . .* dijo Shampoo queriendo una respuesta, parte enojo parte asombro.

*A quien le vas a creer a mí o a este ser inútil* dijo amargamente.

*Yo . . .Yo . . .* dijo Shampoo viendo los ojos de su bisabuela y los ojos de Moose.

Ellos tenían esa mirada que tenia desde hace años, la primera vez que lo conoció. Llenos de determinación, inteligencia . . . realmente esa mirada la perdía en sus sentimientos.

*Moose . . .* susurro. La bisabuela viendo que su bisnieta había quedado bajo los encantos del muchacho decidió darle el golpe final. Shampoo se interpuso entre los dos y la anciana paro a medio milímetro de Shampoo.

*Bisabuela si lo matas las leyes amazonas se irán contra ti* dijo enojada.

*De que hablas niña, quítate del camino, no ves que es un estorbo para la sociedad?* dijo moviendo su bastón dispuesto a atacar.

*NO!!! Que no ves que si lastimas a mi prometido, las grandes autoridades amazonas se irán contra ti! Serás la ruina del pueblo!* le grito. Cologne se quedo como piedra y perdió la voz por un momento.

*Tu . . . prometido?* dijo la anciana en shock, Shampoo asintió con la cabeza. Moose se quedo boquiabierto.

*Tonterías! Quítate del camino!* recobro su postura.

*El me gano cuando fui con el por el duelo de la muerte. Por eso no pude matarlo porque desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi prometido* dijo solemnemente.

La anciana temblaba del enojo. Se quedo sin palabras pero simplemente grito fríamente a Moose.

*Escúchame bien maldito! Me las pagaras! Me las pagaras! Haré de tu vida una miseria* y en eso se desapareció.

*Moose . . .* dijo Shampoo muy seria

*Oh Shampoo mil gracias fiu* dijo relajándose un poco.

*Es cierto lo que mi bisabuela dijo?* pregunto con suplica en sus ojos.

*Yo . . . * dijo tragando saliva en eso . . . Salió la anciana y presiono el punto de la joven haciéndola desmayarse.

*Shampoo . . . vieja que le ha hecho*

*solamente ha quedado inconsciente . . . solo para poder decirte esto* Moose se quedo confundido y por fin esta le dijo.

*Si sueltas una palabra mas de lo que paso con tu estúpido padre . . . Le daré el golpe final a tu madre y a tu queridisima Shampoo* 

*Que!! como se atreve a matar a su propia bisnieta*

*Si es por su propio bien . . .lo habrá hecho por su honor y eso la convierte en alguien muy importante así es que jo jo jo jo jo* después de eso salió saltando de lo más feliz con su bisnieta en brazos.

Moose no sabia que hacer, debía de mantener ese secreto si no quería que su madre muriera y sobre todo Shampoo. Se sintió inútil, y simplemente agacho su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Shampoo vino de lo mas contenta y Moose seguía con la misma cara larga de ayer.

*Moose . . . que te pasa? Te sientes bien?* dijo la amazona poniendo su mano en la frente de Moose.

*No, no me siento muy bien* dijo más triste aun.

*Moose . . . esta bien nos vemos en el torneo . . . que sigas mejor* dijo tristemente después se volvió con una hermosa sonrisa.

*Moose si ganas el primer lugar en este torneo, iremos a una cita* dijo sonrojándose más.

A Shampoo casi se da un tiro al escucharle decir a sí misma que esta saldría con Moose.

*NOOOOOOO!!!! Yo nunca saldré con un tonto como el!* dijo histéricamente. Después siguió viendo y todo paso al día del torneo.

Todos los participantes estaban entrenando, y haciendo calentamiento. En eso vemos a Shampoo y su bisabuela discutiendo.

*Mi querida niña quiero decirte que si no ganas este concurso, te dedicaras al entrenamiento completo, nada de amigos, familiares, juegos nada! Me entendiste! Quiero el primer lugar sino veras que el honor de nuestra familia, quedara en pedazos!* dijo la bisabuela con una mirada llena de ira.

*Pero! No!! No quiero perder a mis amigos y a mis familiares, quiero tener una infancia normal!!* dijo Shampoo con lagrimas en los ojos. La bisabuela con su bastón le pego en el estomago.

*Siendo de esta dinastía! Jamás serás una niña normal te dedicaras a ser la chica mas fuerte de toda China y punto!* dijo la bisabuela saliendo del salón de calentamiento.

Shampoo recordó las palabras de su bisabuela.

_Jamas serás una niña normal!_

_Te dedicaras a ser la chica mas fuerte de toda China y punto!!_

_Quiero tener una infancia normal!!_

_Quiero tener una infancia normal!!!_

_Quiero tener una infancia normal!!!!!!!!!_

_Jamas serás una niña normal!_

_Jamas . . ._

Y después una lagrima se formo en los ojos de la bella amazona, ahora la mas fuerte de toda China . . . que nunca tuvo una infancia normal.

FIN 

Bueno esta es el 2° capitulo de esta historia que como prometí la voy a acabar! Y como no he recibido mucho apreciación de la otra ( Entre la espada y una rosa) decidí darle un descanso . . . bueno espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado y mejor les dejo de tanto choro.

Ja ne Misa-chan


	3. El precio de tu felicidad . . .

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

El precio de tu felicidad . . .

**_ _**

Ella sentada en una esquina por el destino que le esperaba él tener que comprometerse a ganar el torneo de otra manera nunca podría tener una vida normal. No le importaba ser la más poderosa, ni que todo mundo la respetara por eso. Solo quería tener una vida normal, jugar con muñecas, tener amigos, tener alguien quien la amara. En eso se acerco el pequeño de lentes de telescopio a consolar a la pequeña amazona.

"Que te pasa Shampoo porque lloras?" dijo sentándose con ella del otro lado.

"Moose!!" Dijo llorando mas y recargándose en el hombro de su amigo. Por fin le explico todo y este se quedo atónito, después bajo la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

"Te prometo Shampoo . . . que ganaras el primer lugar" en eso Shampoo se irguió de su posición y le dijo bruscamente:  
"Solo atrévete a perder a propósito y juro que no vivirás para contarlo! Debes de dar lo mejor! Tu familia necesita el dinero!" Dijo rabiosa, Moose se levanto y murmuro.

"Y tu necesitas ser feliz" dijo saliendo del salón. Shampoo no pudo escuchar así es que se quedo sentada en su esquina refunfuñando.

La otra Shampoo laque estaba viendo todos los acontecimientos, se quedo en shock, y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

"Tonto Moose . . . eres tan ciego para ver que nunca te quise!" Dijo fríamente la amazona viendo como él estaba preparando una serie de cosas para el torneo.

Finalmente el torneocomenzó, tanto Moose como Shampoo daban de sí, algunos combates no eran del todo justos, por ejemplo a Shampoo le tocaba un señor de 30 años pesando 100 veces mas que la pequeña, pero de todas maneras ella venció. Hasta que llegaron las semifinales.

Shampoo se acercó a Moose, quien también había logrado llegar a las semifinales.

"Moose prométeme que darás lo mejor de ti!" dijo enseñando su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa, Moose sonrío y cerro su meñique con el de ella asintiendo.

A Shampoo le toco un rival muy fuerte con el cual ya casi la tenia arrastrándose. Pero Moose le gritaba diciéndole:

"La promesa Shampoo! No te dejes vencer! Vamos tu puedes!" dijo saltando desde su lugar. Shampoo le sonrió, y con una mirada determinada con varios golpes usando la técnica del dragón volador (si ya se uso después pero Shampoo era una niña sorprendente ^_~)utilizando sus dos bomboris. Y por fin venció. 

Era el turno de Moose combatiendo con un joven que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Empezó el combate y el joven no se movía y los golpes de Moose parecían no afectarle. Después de varios intentos Shampoo comenzó a sospechar de él. Moose seguía intentandomientras el joven seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo sereno. Hasta que Moose se canso de darle tantos golpes y el joven abrió sus ojos que tenían un color ámbar.

Shampoo miro fríamente al joven mientras este sonreía malévolamente. En fin el joven comenzó a darle golpes a Moose como un rayo de luz, millones de golpes caían sobre el cuerpo de Moose a la velocidad de la luz (tipo truco de las castañas) mientras este parecía convulsionarse por los impactos que recibían su pequeño cuerpo. Shampoo lo veía aterrorizaba y le gritaba llorando:

"Moose!! Ya basta déjalo!!" No podía hacer nada y se quedaba en su lugar viendo tristemente como terminaban con su amigo.

"Moose no!! Prométeme que darás lo mejor de ti! Tienes que poder! Eso no es lo mejor de ti!" le gritaba. En eso el joven paro dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se cruzo de brazos diciendo.

"He ganado" y al ultimo río. El referí se acerco a Moose empezando a contar. Moose abrió sus ojos y vio a Shampoo llorando, suplicando que se detuviera. En eso . . .

_Si este patán compite con ella . . . no la dejara ganar y va acabar haciéndola añicos . . . no lo permitiréPenso Moose levantándose _

"No lo permitiré!!!!!" Grito el pequeño Moose incorporándose y volviendose a poner de pie. Todos quedaron asombrados hasta el mismo joven.

"He muchacho insolente! Ahora no tendré piedad de ti! Yo ganare!" Dijo riéndose. En eso empezó a dar múltiples golpes pero esta vez estaban siendo evitados por varias cosas que salían volando por los aires.

"Que??!" dijo asombrado deteniéndose. Después vio a su alrededor y vio un sin fin de cosas regadas por toda la arena. (según Dr. Zaky) Patos de hule, bacinicas en forma de pato, fregaderos, bolas de boliche, juguetes, cohetes, matatenas.

"QUE!!! Yo no estoy jugando niño, me las pagaras por esta humillación ARRRRGGHHHHH!" y el joven rabioso se cargo en contra del sonriente Moose. Este debajo de sus largas mangas saco una enorme bomba, la cual el joven lleno de ira se estrello contra ella, Moose pateo la bomba (como de 2 toneladas) con mucha facilidad haciendo que tanto como la bomba y el joven salieran volando al cielo azul. En eso una hermosa explosión estallo en el cielo y el joven lleno de ira acabo inconsciente en la arena. Chimuelo y con las ropas quemadas, el referí alzo la mano de Moose y pronuncio las palabras que más lo llenaban de orgullo.

"El ganador MOOOSEEEE!!" Toda una ovación se alzo a nombre de este singular muchacho realmente el pueblo lo quería mucho, y a Shampoo eso le dolió. Moose . . . todo mundo lo aclamaba y a ella todo mundo le tenia pavor por ser descendiente de la poderosa Cologne.

Tal vez . . . por eso fue que . . . lo odiaba . . . por ser tan . . . amistoso . . . todo mundo lo quería y a minadie! nadie!!! Dijo la amazona con envidia y furia en sus ojos.

En volvió a ver los acontecimientos que sucedían . . .

"Dejaremos descansar a estos dos valientes niños, después de tan arduo labor!! Regresamos en 30 minutos" dijo el árbitro.

Ahora una serie de médicos entraron al cuarto donde Moose descansaba, mientras murmuraban:

"Es increíble como este muchacho acepto tantos golpes! Cualquier ser humano hubiera muerto!" 

Shampoo estaba de puntillas viendo atraves de la ventana escuchando lo que los doctores decían, lo fuerte y resistente que el pequeño Moose era después de recibir tantos impactos. La pobre de Shampoo se sentó y se quedo en shock al ver que su joven amigo, había resistido por su promesa. Suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos. En eso vio como algo le tapaba la luz del sol. Abrió sus ojos y unos hermosos ojos azules encontraron los suyos.

*huh?* dijo la pequeña amazona dando un buen salto.

*Lo vez Shampoo cumplí mi promesa* dijo sonriendo.

*Y casi te matan en el intento! Eres un tonto" refunfuño Shampoo.

*Pero no lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta* dijo más sonriente aun.

*Hmpf!* y se fue enfadada.

*Bien es hora de la parte final de nuestro torneo, los participantes hagan el favor de pasar a la arena.* dijo el anunciador, mucha gente aclamaba a Moose otros simplemente porque querían 

algo de acción y entretenimiento. 

*Moose da lo mejor de ti, no quiero que pierdas por lo que te dije de acuerdo? Quiero una pelea justa!* dijo la amazona.

*Esta bien Shampoo que todo sea por tu felicidad* dijo sonriente en eso un gran bombori se estrello en su cabeza.

*Moose los niños fuertes no son cursis!!* dijo malhumorada y algo sonrojada.

*Quién te dijo eso?? Tu bisabuela. . .?* dijo sobándose el chichón que tenia en la cabeza maldiciendo a la maldita vieja bruja. Shampoo solo emitió un Hmpf! Y se dirigió al cuadrilátero.

*Muy bien ahora tenemos a nuestros dos finalistas!!! El 1er lugar se llevara una gran cantidad de dinero, la cual no daremos por cuestiones de seguridad, y el segundo lugar ira a un viaje todo pagado a Sri Lanka, con dos acompañantes!!* dijo el anunciador. Y el referí se acerco a la arena y les dijo a los contendientes.

*Quiero una pelea justa y limpia! Acérquense y salúdense en forma de respeto!* Shampoo y Moose se acercaron y agacharon sus cabezas en forma de reverencia y se pusieron en forma de ataque. La primera en empezar fue Shampoo haciendo unas cuantas maniobras que Moose evadía fácilmente. Sus bomboris trataban de golpearlo con fuerza (otra vez parecido al truco de las castañas) Moose los evadía con tanta facilidad que Shampoo empezaba a frustrarse y su bisabuela a enojarse.

_Tal vez si me aprovecho de este joven . . . Shampoo ganara jojojoojojojo! Penso la vieja_

*Shampoo ya sabes lo que pasara si pierdes!! Te lo advierto!!!* grito la vieja desde su lugar.

Shampoo paro sus ataques y una mirada de horror se formo en su rostro, Moose lo vio y una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara.

*Shampoo te advierto que no utilices el Kayo-ken de otra manera mi campo de resistencia no durara mucho* dijo sonriente. Shampoo le grito:  
*TONTO!!! NO me digas tus puntos débiles!! Yo tengo que encontrarlos!!!* dijo desesperada. Emitiendo otro tipo de ataques. Otros en las gradas le gritaban:

*No seas tonta tu!! Utiliza el Kayo-ken. Yo en tu lugar utilizaría la estupidez de ese para ganar tanta fortuna!!* uno de ellos le grito y todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Todos empezaron a gritar en unísono.

*Kayo-ken!*

*Kayo-ken!*

*Kayo-ken!*

*Kayo-ken!*

En eso se escucho una débil pero fuerte voz gritar entre todos:

*Vamos Moose!! Tu puedes utiliza las técnicas que tu padre te enseño!! Gana por ti hijo!! Gana por mi!!! Vamos!!!!*

En eso Shampoo y Moose se separaron, Moose volteo donde lo apoyaban y con ojos muy grandes volteo a ver a . . .

*Mama . . . .* dijo con cierta tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, ella no podía ir puesto que había muchos que deberes de la casa, y ella estaba rogando al dueño de las tierras que los dejara vivir. Y no lo consiguió, así es que esperaba que su hijo ganara el torneo, para así poder comprar la casa y vivir en un lugar, y no en la calle.

Moose sabia eso, y su cabeza estaba tan confundida que no sabia que hacer, si ganaba perdía la infancia de Shampoo y su felicidad, si perdía . . . perdería su casa y ganaría un estúpido viaje que no le servia de nada, y que de todas maneras acabaría en la calle . . . todos sus familiares se habían vuelto en su contra puesto la perdida de su padre. No . . . no tenían familia con quien quedarse . . . y amigos??? Nah tampoco puesto que ellos tendrían muchisima carga, y otros mas . . . simplemente no podrían mantenerlos . . . literalmente estaban en la calle.

Pero después vio a la pequeña Shampoo jadeando haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no caer en las garras de su bisabuela en ser la mejor guerrera de toda china, y no tener la felicidad que quería, en eso Moose apretó fuertemente sus puños. Y penso.

_Si no harás el Kayo-ken entonces haré que lo hagas!!_ En eso se arranco contra ella haciendo la técnica Xia Peng, y la única manera de salir de esa técnica era el Kayo-ken, y Shampoo lo sabia.

Nuestra espectadora Shampoo cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su pecho viendo arduamente la batalla de ellos dos, y así como nosotros también podía ver los pensamientos de Moose, de su bisabuela y de ella misma. También podía ver lo que Moose estaba sacrificando por ella, y su quijada se apretó mas y más. Pensando tan solo lo tonto, estúpido que él era. Pero parte de ella sabia que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por el inmenso amor que le tenia, eso era el amor . . . o eso pensaba que era el amor.

Shampoo no tuvo otro remedio mas que usar el Kayo-ken y Moose salió disparado contra la pared de la arena (para que se den una idea se parecía mucho a la de Dragon Ball) y entonces un liquido rojo oscuro empezó a salir de la cabeza, boca y cuerpo de Moose, y cayo duramente en el suelo.

El referí se acerco a Moose y empezó a contar. 1 . . . .

Moose por su parte estaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, porque sabia que su madre ahora estaría muy triste y muy desilusionada, pero lo haría por ella, si ella era feliz entonces el también lo seria, no importaba en las circunstancias en las que estuviesen. Pero después empezó a castigarse severamente . . . .

2 . . . 3 . . . . 4 . . . . 5 . . . .

_Eres un egoísta! Solo pensaste en la felicidad de ella!!! Y mama que!!! eres un tonto!!_Una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos de Moose.

6 . . . . 7 . . . . 8 . . . . 9

_Mama . . . perdóname . . . . perdóname . ._ .

10!!!! La vencedora!!! Shampoo!!!! Todos aclamaban con alegría de que la pequeña bella amazona gano . . . pero la pequeña solo veía a su amigo desangrándose en frente de ella, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Y corrióhacia el pero la anciana, se interpuso y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

*felicidades mi querida niña!! Ganaste!!* Shampoo no le hizo caso y solamente vio como se llevaban a su amigo a la clínica.

De repente vio como la madre de Moose bajaba las gradas corriendo hacia la clínica para ver a su pobre hijo. Shampoo sabia que algo no andaba bien, y no escucho a su bisabuela y corrió a la clínica.

En eso llego casi sin aliento, y vio a los médicos atónitos, y no había nadie en la cama . . . 

*Donde esta???!! Donde esta mi hijo???!* dijo desesperada la madre.

*Señora nosotros no sabemos, en cuanto lo recogimos en la camilla salió disparado por la ventana y no supimos a donde se fue pero por tanta sangre tiene que ser atendido y pronto!* dijo el doctor, las palabras del doctor resonaban en los oídos de Shampoo, y comenzó a llorar. En eso la madre de Moose vio las sabanas y le pidió al doctor que si podía verlas. El doctor asintió y Mei Ling se acerco y olió las sabanas.

_Esto no huele a sangre . . . . penso después con un dedo tomo un poco de sangre y la probo y sonrío dulcemente a Shampoo que seguía absorta a sus pensamientos._

_Esto no sabe a sangre, mas bien es un poco de malta con vino tinto y salsa de tomatecomo Mei Ling era una de las mejores cocineras sabia perfectamente el sabor de cada cosa._

*Shampoo, no te preocupes Moose estará bien, me alegra que hayas vencido . . . ahora serás la mejor de toda china* sonrío Mei Ling quien se agacho y acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña amazona. La pequeña emitía puros snif snif y asentía con la cabeza.

*Y si no es mucha indiscreción Shampoo que harás con todo ese dinero?* dijo sonriente y Shampoo sonreía a la amabilidad de Mei Ling. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar la anciana Cologne dijo:

*Lo utilizaremos para viajar y tener arduo entrenamiento, y los mejores equipos para que así se convierta en la mejor guerrera!! Jojojojo!* en eso Shampoo se levanto abruptamente y empezó a decirle.

*NO!!!! Tu me prometiste que tendría una infancia normal!!! Que no mas guerras ni luchas, ni entrenamientos!!!* mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, en eso un bastonazo fue directo a la mejilla de Shampoo.

*Recuerda que las grandes amazonas no lloran!!!! Y crees que después de ver tan impresionante poder lo vas a malgastar en una infancia normal con juegos tontos y niños que no están a tu nivel??? NO tú eres una chica extraordinaria que llevara una vida extraordinaria y punto!!!* dijo la bisabuela y dio tres saltos para salir de la clínica.

*Shampoo!! Estas bien??* dijo Mei Ling acercándose a Shampoo quien lloraba aun más, y después bruscamente se seco las lagrimas y rechazo el apoyo de Mei Ling.

*Estoy bien!! Las amazonas no lloran!! Las guerreras fuertes como yo no necesitan a nadie, por que es muestra de debilidad, el conocer a Moose fue un error!!! Fue una debilidad!* dijo la amazona con una voz llena de rabia y furia, en eso salió de la clínica siguiendo a su bisabuela.

Mei Ling tomo un gran suspiro todavía sentada en el suelo (los médicos al ver a la anciana Cologne se fueron inmediatamente) 

*Shampoo . . . si tu supieras . . . si tu supieras* dijo murmurando en eso . . .algo llamo su atención.

*Ma-ma-mama??* dijo el pequeño Moose con una cara de susto y pena. Ella le sonrío, cosa que asusto mas a Moose.

*Me alegro que estés bien Moose* dijo dulcemente.

*Mama . . . yo . . . lo siento* inclino su cabeza.

*Pero para la próxima tu me pagaras jovencito todas las salsas que has gastado para disimular tu sangre!!*

*X_X mama!!!!!* exclamo Moose.

*Bueno luego veremos en donde viviremos, pero mientras debo decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de tenerte como mi hijo* le sonrío mas.

*Por . . . por que??? si yo perdí, y además fue a propósito!!* dijo muy apenado.

*Por que lo hiciste por una razón muy bella hijo mío* sonrío se paro y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.

*Mama . . .* dijo abrazando a su madre.

*Vámonos hijo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, como empacar cosas . . .* Mei Ling le sonrío dándole una palmada en la espalda.

* Si mama . . .* tomo la mano de su madre y así caminaron hasta su antigua casa para empacar sus cosas, ya que ahora no tenían donde vivir.

Fin Parte 3

Lo se . . . es muy trágica la vida de Moose T_T pero hasta eso me gusta como esta quedando espero que les este gustando, gracias a Marissa-chan por el apoyo y a Zakuragi también, por cierto las técnicas son mas falsas que nada!! Y también lamento cambiar tantas veces de plataforma y arena, cuadrilátero etc. Y si no les gusta arena culpen a Dr. Zakypor decirme que era arena y a mi por hacerle caso V_V en fin los dejo y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!! Prometo que la acabare!!! Y no serán de tantos capítulos!!!


	4. Recuerdos en lo claro de la lluvia . . .

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Recuerdos en lo claro de la lluvia . . .

*Hola, muy buenas tardes . . ." dijo un señor robusto y sonriente con capa negra . . . hacia la errante pareja, Moose viendo lo misterioso que era el hombre se puso enfrente de su madre.

*Hehehehehehe . . .no pequeño, quiero lastimarlos, solo vengo a hacerles una propuesta" dijo el hombre un poco nervioso ante la mirada del pequeño, Mei Ling calmo a su hijo . . . y sonriente le dijo al hombre.

"Que se le ofrece?" 

"Pues vi las habilidades de su hijo, y pues creo que podría utilizarlas como un espectáculo en mi circo" dijo sonriente.

"Pero señor, yo . . ." dijo Mei Ling pero el hombre no la dejo terminar.

"Sé que se quedaron sin un lugar donde vivir, por eso en mi circo tenemos lugar para ustedes dos, el pago de las actuaciones de su hijo será vivienda, comida y mantenimiento totalmente gratis, con el paso de los años le iremos pagando dinero. Que les parece?" dijo sonriente

"Cual es su nombre?" Pregunto Mei Ling.

"Oh! Pero que descortés soy, Mi nombre es Khan Lee, dueño del circo mas grande de toda china" y enseño un papel, anuncio del circo.

"Entonces que dicen? Aceptan?" Dijo estrechando la mano.

"Tu que dices Moose?" Dijo sonriente la madre. Moose extendió su mano.

"Aceptamos!" Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Perfecto! Entonces vamonos, déjenme ayudarlos con las maletas y las cajas" dijo el hombre cargando las cosas, en compañía de Moose.

"Muchas gracias . . ." dijo Mei Ling.

Se encaminaron al circo . . . pasaron algunas semanas y las ventas de boletos incrementaban por las habilidades de Moose . . . Khan estaba muy feliz, al igual que Mei Ling y su hijo un poco triste que desde entonces no ha podido ver los ojos de aquella hermosa amazona. Pero ahora Khan era como parte de la familia de Moose, y eso le alegraba un poco, todos los del circo, los trataban con gran respeto y compañerismo.

"Moose!" exclamo Khan saliendo de la carpa.

"Si???" dijo Moose quien estaba entrenando con unas kunais, como malabares.

"Vas muy bien muchacho, sigue así . . ." dijo Acariciándole la cabeza. Moose sonrió y siguió con su labor.

"Quiero que vayas a la aldea, y que compres algunos cacahuates para los elefantes . . . con esto es suficiente, no regreses tarde" dijo dándole la bolsa con dinero.

La aldea no quedaba lejos, así es que dio una mirada por ahí y por allá, mirando asombrado lo que vendían. En eso vio dos niñas mas o menos de 4 a 5 años menor que el . . . Una tenia como un trinchete y la otra tenia como un trinche de tres picos, las pequeñas apenas y podían agarrarlo. Estaban entrenando, eso le recordó los viejos tiempos con su amiga . . .

"Hermana Shampoo vamos bien?!" dijo una pequeña de cabello azul.

"Necesitas tener mas fuerza en los tobillos Rin Rin" dijo asintiendo un poco.

"SI!!!" dijo atacando de nuevo a la otra chica de cabello magenta.

_Shampoo . . .?? No puede ser . . ._

"Shampoo!!!! Ni hao ma?!" dijo un sonriente Moose corriendo hacia ella.

"Que haces aquí?!" Dijo fríamente.

"Pues por fin tuvimos suerte y nos dieron un hogar en el circo ^_^" realmente estaba muy contento.

"Que humillante . . . me das lastima . . .que bueno que nos vemos otra vez, así puedo decirte, que tu amistad nunca significo nada para mi . . . fue una vil debilidad, que no me pudo dar la oportunidad de ser alguien mejor . . . así es que nunca mas quiero ver tu cara telescopios!" dijo Shampoo viéndolo fríamente, Moose quedo en shock . . . 

"Sha-sha-shampoo!" Dijo Moose muy dolido.

"Vete!!!" le grito. Moose se hizo para atrás cabizbajo . . . y se dirigió a la tienda donde vendían los cacahuates.

Shampoo mordió un poco sus labios al ver lo cruel que fue la pequeña shampoo, pero así había sido siempre y nunca le importo . . . hasta le había hecho peores, eso remordió un poco su conciencia mientras seguía viendo.

"buenas tardes Joven, que se le ofrece?" dijo el mercader.

"80 Kilos de cacahuates . . ." dijo tristemente.

"huh??? Ah tu eres el chico del circo, a mi hija le fascinan tus trucos eres realmente sorprendente, y como Khan y yo somos buenos amigos, y aparte de tus buenos trucos te dejare el pedido a la mitad ^_^" dijo el mercader amablemente.

"Gracias . . ." dijo con media sonrisa. Le entregaron tres bolsas grandes, y hasta una pequeña carreta para cargarlas.

"muchas gracias . . ." dijo amablemente Moose, mientras se dirigía a su camino, vio con horror como un señor gordo y peludo ponía un cuchillo a la pequeña de pelo azul mientras que Shampoo estaba sangrando todavía en posición de ataque, y atrás de ella una horrorizada pequeña de color magenta. Moose no lo dudo ni un segundo mas, dejo la carreta y dio una patada en el aire quitándole el cuchillo de la mano, y cargando a la pequeña Rin Rin en sus brazos.

"Insolente!" dijo yéndose contra Moose, pero Moose evadía los ataques, y el misterioso atacante solo lanzaba cuchillos, toda la gente horrorizada gritaba ya que los cuchillos iba a todas direcciones. Moose bloqueaba algunos otros ya estaban por otros rumbos . . .

"Hermana Shampoo!!" grito la pequeña de cabello magenta. Moose volteo haber a donde se encontraba Shampoo, pero ella también había esquivado algunos cuchillos, pero uno llego a lastimarle el brazo.

"Tu nombre es Rin Rin, verdad?" Pregunto a la pequeña de cabello azul, esta asintió.

"Ponte atrás de mi espalda . . . por favor" dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. La pequeña lo hizo, y comenzó a decirle al hombre.

"Como pudiste lastimarla, lastimar a tantas personas . .!" Dijo Moose rabioso. El atacante un poco cansado de los ataques recibidos de Moose, dijo con voz ronca pero firme.

"Que mueran las seguidoras de la vieja Cologne! Ellas son quien ha lastimado gente! A mi familia! Que mueran las seguidoras de Cologne!"

"Ellas no tienen la culpa! Serán parientes de ella, pero eso no significa que ellas sean así!!!" dijo Moose acumulando cierta energía en sus manos.

_Pero no significa que ellas sean así_

Pero no significa que ellas sean así

Por alguna extraña razón recordaba vagamente, agarro su cabeza en desesperación . . . 

M-o-o-ooo- Moose!!! E-e-eres un to-n-tonto!!! Ahora veía un poco claras las cosas, en realidad si se había vuelto igual de cruel como su bisabuela, y aun y así el tonto de Moose la quería . . . cuando ella se había portado tan mal con él . . . pero el se lo merecía . . .

Pero por que se lo merecía . . . no sabia . . . él por que . . . le dolía mucho la cabeza . . .

Cuanto duraría este sueño, estos recuerdos. . .o lo que fuesen.

La pequeña Shampoo de tan solo 12 años agarraba su brazo con dolor, mientras protegía a la otra pequeña. Mas dardos, y cuchillas fueron lanzadas en todas direcciones, algunos golpes alcanzaron a Moose, pero Shampoo por lo lastimada que estaba antes, recibió mas ataques, pero protegiendo a la chica de cabello magenta. Ya no podía mas estaba a punto de caer, y un cuchillo estaba directo hacia ella, cuando Moose vio esto recargo a la pequeña en un puesto y cual rayo se interpuso en el camino del cuchillo, lastimándole el hombro severamente. Shampoo miraba con horror, mientras su amigo caía encima de ella casi inconsciente y toda la sangre derramándose en el piso.

"E-e-e-estas bien?" Dijo apenas con media sonrisa. Shampoo admirando la fortaleza de su amigo y aun y siendo capaz de salvarla cuando le había rechazado, hizo una pequeña sonrisay asintió. Moose se paro lentamente . . . recargado de uno de los postes del mercado. Y con furia miro al hombre;

"Cómo te atreves a lastimarla!!!" pronuncio con una voz débil pero firme.

"Eres un bruto, tu que te interpones!!! Jajajaja!" rió el asaltante. Moose se lleno con ira, y una energía verdosa se formo en sus manos . . . El hombre reía una y otra vez, las pequeñas comenzaron a llorar por su hermana que apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Todo esto no dejaba que Moose irradiara de esa energía extraña, sentía como sus manos hervían al tacto de esta, hasta que unas palabras surgieron de su boca.

"Rugido del Dragón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" y una bola de energía salió disparada contra el atacante como si lo estuviera electrocutándolo. Después una gran explosión, el asaltante salió volando perdiéndose en el cielo formando una ligera estrella. En eso Moose cayo al suelo.

"Despierte, despierte!!!!" dijo la pequeña Rin Rin viéndolo tirado, Shampoo la aparto de ahí.

"no te le acerques! No te compadezcas de el!" Dijo un poco enojada.

"Porque?!!! El nos salvo la vida a las tres!!" Grito Ran, incorporándose a su hermana.

"No se acerquen, el se lo busco nadie le pidió su ayuda" dijo Shampoo jalando a las dos niñas que se habían hincado ante el.

"NO! Cada día te pareces mas a la bisabuela!!! Él nos defendió porque no éramos como ella! Y me alegro que no seamos como ella! Una asesina!" Grito con lagrimas Ran.

PAAFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

Una gran bofetada fue dirigida a la pobre niña, Rin Rin viendo a su hermana, golpeada por Shampoo se puso a lado de ella.

"Es cierto! Te pareces mas a la bisabuela!!" Grito Rin Rin. Shampoo estaba ahora mas que enojada, vio como le había pegado a Ran Ran, y como dejaba a Moose tirado ahí, cuando él la había salvado. No pudiendo contenerse, salto a un árbol perdiéndose entre ellos, una lagrima cayendo por su rostro.

"Hermana Shampoo!" Gritaron las dos pequeñas. Y acordaron que no deberían de dejar que este chico se quedara ahí . . . entonces las pequeñas caminaron dentro del bosque, cogiendo algunas plantas, para curar al chico. Se encontraron una cabañita un poco descuidada, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea.

"Crees que su mami, este preocupada por el?" Pregunto Rin Rin.

"Claro hermana! Pero no sabemos donde vive!"

"Bueno entonces vamos a curarlo, ya empezó a llover" Dijo Rin Rin viendo las gotas de lluvia. Amabas comenzaron a machacar las plantas, y a mezclarlas con un poco de vinagre y agua que agarraron del mercado. Y le vendaron el brazo con sus ropas. Se acojinaron una a la otra por el frió, en la esquina, su ropa formaba parte de las vendas de Moose. Este abrió poco a poco sus ojos, vio a las niñas en la esquina tiritando de frió . . . vio que la parte de arriba de su traje lo usaba como cobija, decidió dárselo a las hermanas. Y se durmió cerca de ellas, un ligero fuego se estaba apagando en lo recóndito de las ruinas de la cabaña. Alguien entro, y vio a los tres chicos arrimados, el mayor en medio de las dos niñas.

Shampoo sonrió y se sentó enfrente de ellos. Moose no traía lentes, y se veía tan lindo sin ellos, tan tierno y cariñoso. Shampoo se lleno de lagrimas y le dijo Moose mientras el dormía.

"Moose . . . wo ai . . ." y le acaricio su carita, mientras se recostaba en su abdomen.

Dos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscura masa de plantas un bastón largo sobresalía.

"Siento su ki muy cerca, con otros tres muy conocidos" dijo una ronca voz.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, los cuatro abrieron sus ojos en asombro, Moose se paro enfrente de las tres amazonas, Shampoo se puso enfrente de Moose, frunciendo el seño.

"Que quieres abuela!" dijo con tono desafiante.

"Te dije que no te acercaras a ese muchacho!! Mañana nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, así es que jamás en un vida lo veras!!!!" y rió macabramente.

"No!! No iré contigo!! Estoy cansada de tus mentiras y como me manejas a tu antojo!! Yo haré lo que a mi se me pegue la gana!!!" poniéndose en retaguardia.

"Me retas ingrata!?? Ya veras acabare contigo!!" dijo señalando su bastón a Shampoo. EN eso Moose se metió entre las dos.

"No! Esta es mi lucha, yo la haré . . .!!" dijo Moose. Shampoo comenzó a abrir la boca, pero dos ojos azules amenazantes la callaron.

"Bien, terminare contigo de una vez!" Dijo la bisabuela yéndose en su contra atacando con el truco de las castañas a un nivel muy elevado.

Moose evadía algunos ataques otros no, después la anciana y Moose salieron en la lluvia goleando como rayos, Moose si recibía mientras que Cologne no aparecía ni el vil rasguño. Moose intentaba todas las técnicas pero ninguna funcionaba y esto cansaba cada vez mas. Las niñas estaban aterrorizadas, puesto que Moose comenzaba a sangrar y Shampoo solo veía fieramente a a su bisabuela, sintiéndose totalmente inútil de no poder ayudarlo.

La cabeza de Shampoo dejo de dolerle, sintiendo un gran consuelo, pero las memorias le caían a piedras, y veía como la pequeña Shampoo miraba con furia a su bisabuela, por el cambio tan repentino? Desde cuando había empezado a odiar a Moose, cuando parecía que en su niñez no le importaba lo tonto y encimoso que era.

En eso la abuela se abalanzó contra shampoo tocándole la nuca, lo mismo hizo con las otras dos, Cologne se volvió a Moose.

*Te hago una propuesta muchacho, el que gane esta pelea gana a Shampoo, si yo gano me llevare a Shampoo lejos de ti, y te rendirás, no la volverás a buscar por el resto de tu existencia * dijo la anciana viéndolo fríamente

*Si tu ganas nos quedaremos aquí y no me interpondré entre la amistad de Shampoo ni nada que tenga que ver entre ustedes dos* dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. Moose arqueo una ceja y pensó un rato.

* de acuerdo* dijo Moose ya muy cansado no importaba nada . . . absolutamente nada. Solo quedaba una técnica mas . . .

Moose se puso en posición solemne, donde junto sus manos, creando energía de nuevo en ellas.

*Mataste a mi padre . . .siempre me has engañado continuamente, has jugado conmigo y te has llevado a Shampoo lejos de mi, la has hecho miserable aun y a pesar de ser tu bisnieta, pobre anciana no existe amor en ti . ..no existe la compasión ni misericordia, solo odio arrogancia . . ." decía Moose en un tono serio y firme su fleco ocultaba sus ojos azules, mientras la bisabuela bostezaba.

*Vamos niño quieres dejarte de habladurías . . . a mi no me importa nada . . . jajajajajaj" dijo la anciana abalanzándose para un nuevo ataque.

Has despertado la furia del dragón que duerme . . . y ahora recibirás castigo por haber molestado su sueño . . ." dijo Moose con los ojos con un ligero tono verdoso. La bisabuela no conocía esas palabras . . .así es que se retiro un poco para ver mejor el ataque.

Una bola de energía verde se formaba en las manos del pequeño esa energía parecía hervir en las manos del pequeño, se parecía mucho al rugido del dragón, pero este tenia un color verdoso con rayos negros en su interior y la esfera que se producía era mas grande de lo normal.

*no puede ser . . .* dijo la anciana frunciendo el seño.

*Ahora mi ultima técnica mi ultima salvación para tener a Shampoo a mi lado . . .*dijo Moose abriendo sus ojos totalmente verdes.

*Ahora conoce el Huracán de la Furia del Dragón!!!!!* grito Moose, en eso soltó la esfera que se dirigía a la anciana, la anciana lo esquivo con facilidad y sonrió triunfante.

*No . . .* murmuro Moose cayendo de rodillas.

*jajajajaj sabia que nunca me vencerías con una técnica tan simple!!!!!* en eso la esfera se volvió como una cabeza de un dragón persiguiendo a la anciana, la anciana lo esquivaba pero el dragón la seguía por todas partes intento todo hasta que el dragón abrió sus "fauces" y "trago" a la anciana, se hizo un ligero huracán en la bisabuela dándole descargas eléctricas y golpes, Moose solo veía desesperado apenas con fuerzas para seguir hincado. Por fin el huracán perdió la fuerza, humo alrededor y se veía un cuerpo tirado en el lodo, el pelo grisáceo de la anciana manchado de lodo y regado ocultando su pequeño cuerpo, sangre salía del cuerpo, y su bastón seguía parado pero al final cayo. Moose sonrió al ver su victoria y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Tiempo después la vieja se levanto su rostro cubierto de lodo, y su mirada llena de ira. 

_Vencida por un mocoso!!!!_ Pensó Cologne mientras gemía en dolor se paro en su bastón y salto hasta el niño tirado ahí.

*No se de donde sacaste esa técnica, pero eres alguien bastante fuerte y sobrenatural para manejar esa técnica mocoso, me has ganado cuando nadie en siglos ha logrado rasguñarme!! Cuando crezcas ese poder será mas fuerte, y solo quiero que mi bisnieta sea lo suficientemente fuerte!!! Así es que . . .no lo permitiré tu jamás serás mejor que Shampoo!!* dijo la bisabuela bajando de su bastón para darle su final.

*Bisabuela?* dijo una tenue voz de atrás.

*Mi querida Shampoo vez? Mis palabras eran ciertas, este mocoso nunca podrá superarte Shampoo, yo lo vencí fácilmente* dijo Cologne con una sonrisa.

*Y por que tienes sangre en tus ropas?* pregunto Shampoo viendo como su bisabuela sangraba.

*Es la sangre de este estúpido, tu bisabuela nunca perdería ante un niño!! Ahora debo matarlo* dijo la bisabuela, pero Shampoo tomo su brazo con fuerza.

*No, no debes matar a aquel que salvo a los de tu raza* dijo seriamente *Solo vamonos . . . no hay nada que hacer aquí* dijo tristemente.

Cologne asintió, pero antes toco un punto en la cabeza de Moose.

*Así nunca recordaras esa técnica, nunca serás mejor* dijo con una vil sonrisa y se marcho con su bisnieta y sus dos hermanas.

*Shampoo . . . lleva a Moose a donde pertenece, no se me hace justo que lo dejemos así* dijo irónicamente, Shampoo lo cargo tristemente mientras Cologne cargaba a las dos hermanas.

Shampoo cargo a Moose hasta la carpa mayor del circo que estaba por ahí.

*Ohh!!!! Pero que le paso a mi pequeño!!!!!* dijo Mei Ling cargando a Moose y derramando lagrimas.

*Lucho contra mi bisabuela y perdió* dijo tristemente.

*Pero como!!! Bueno no importa el caso es que sigue vivo, muchas gracias Shampoo, se nota que eres una buena amiga* dijo sonriendo dulcemente, Shampoo se quedo perpleja a la amabilidad de la señora, siempre tan amable al igual que su hijo. Pero decidió marcharse.

_Tiene razón no debo de estar con gente débil, así si tengo herederos, si me caso con alguien mas fuerte que yo mis hijos serán los guerreros mas fuertes de todo el universo, si eso haré._ Pensó mientras llegaba a donde vivía su bisabuela.

*Mañana por la Mañana nos iremos a las montañas, cerca de la costa de ahí iremos a Sry Lanka* dijo la bisabuela poniendo provisiones y alimento.

Shampoo iba a poner un pero, ella quería quedarse, pero sabia que esto era lo mejor. Ella solo asintió y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

*te lo juro mama!!!! Le gane a la vieja!!!!* decía desesperado mientras el escuchaba a su madre diciendo las palabras de la amazona.

*Ella despertó antes que yo y de nuevo engaño a Shampoo!!!! Ella tiene el orgullo muy alto!* decía con rabia.

*Tranquilo Moose te creo, pero creo que si lo que tu dices, creo que ellas se irán lejos . . . lo siento hijo* dijo sobando la cabeza de un casi recuperado Moose.

*Pues iré a demostrar que yo le gane!* dijo sentándose de la cama.

*Entonces harás de nuevo la técnica con la cual venciste a Cologne?* pregunto con un tono serio.

*Yo . . . no . . . recuerdo la técnica que use . . .* dijo volviéndose a acostar.

*Entonces como harás para que te crean?* dijo con preocupación.

*No lo se mama . . . no lo se . . .* dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando la espalda a su madre.

Shampoo miraba con horror todo lo cometido, era eso cierto? Como era posible que la ambición de la bisabuela le produjera tanto dolor al pequeño. Que culpa tenia?

Ahora la pregunta era . . .

Por que odiaba al pequeño que la amaba tanto?

Fin Capitulo 4

Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que estoy sacando a Cologne como la mas mala de todos los tiempos, pero bueno espero que a fin de cuentas les este gustando.


End file.
